Emmett & The Cheesecake ATTACK!
by rayne.love
Summary: Emmett has an obsession with smelling food.. Bella had trhe wrong idea when bring over cheesecake.. I suck at summaries.. O o
1. Chapter 1

**I tell you it's a one shot people! ONESHOT!.....**

**i'll only continue with it if you guys want me too.. ANYWAY!**

**......... READ!**

"EMMETT CULLEN! PUT DOWN THAT CHEESECAKE!" Alice and I screamed as we ran into the kitchen. Emmett had been eyeing the Cheesecake for the past half an hour, even know he's a Vampire, he had liked to smell human food… High weird if you ask me... Both Alice and I had known very well that when we where watching 'The Notebook' that Emmett was going to make his move on the cheesecake.

"My cheesecake!" He said childishly . I glared at him. I had brought the cheesecake. And now Emmett was claiming it as his own…. What an evil Brother….

"MINE!" I screamed; Alice crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me..

"I mean… OUR CHEESECAKE!"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" Alice picked up a spatula and I picked up a giant fork

"Hand over the cheesecake Emmie…" I said sweetly, before tackling Emmett with the giant fork. Alice grabbed the cheesecake from Emmett and chucked me the spatula . I was sitting on Emmett's stomach with the giant fork and the spatula threatening to cut his neck open.

"Is the cheesecake okay BFFWHLAGSAL!?" I exclaimed. Alice nodded, then glared at Emmett.

"We Warned you Emmie my dear…Now.. It is time for you to die a painful painful death…"I said evilly.. I was just about to beat Emmett up with a Giant Fork and a Spatula when Edwards voice rang through the house.

"BELLA! *mumble, mumble, mumble* ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! *mumble, mumble, mumble*"

"Time to go!" Alice said holding the cheesecake in one hand, and pulled me onto her back at vampire speed with the other.

"RUN LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE!" I screamed, before we ran out of the kitchen, to our secret hidey hole in Alices closest.

**hehehehheheheheheee... what'd you think!?**

**............do you know what BFFWHLAGSAL means?**

**if you can figure it out ill give you a........ JAR OF GLITTER!**

**O___o i know i suck at prizes but who cares!**

**REVIEW MY DARLINGS!!**


	2. THE GIANT FORK And The SPATULA!

**A/N: I am doing a second chapter to emmett and the cheesecake ATTACK!**

**:D**

**YAYYY!**

**I hope you like my evil minded stuff. I blame my best friend ..**

**She's an evil crazed cookie.**

**This could be a short chapter. My brain is kinda fried from the heat.**

**Authors notes annoy me. Soo. HERE!**

_Chapter 2: GIANT FORK! And the SPATULA!_

**Jasper POV.**

_Ever since Bella had turned up with that cheesecake, Alice has come no where near me.. CURSE BELLA!_ I stalked outside Alice's bedroom door, while listening to the many giggles that came from inside the room somewhere.

_I WANT MY ALICE BACK!_ I was practically furious with the fact alice would talk to me. I stormed downstairs and spotted Emmett sulking in the kitchen.

"eh Emmett why are you sulking..? STOP SULKING!... it's making me all BLAH." I think edward is pissed off or something, cause I keep having random outbursts of nastiness.

"they.. they.. they.. STOLE MY CHEESECAKE!" Emmett exploded, then went back to sulking, and fake crying. I shook my headEmmett is PMSing again..

"_EMMETT!.." _I yelled. He imeddianitly looked up.

"They have a Giant fork.. and a..a.. SPATULA!" He hugged his knee's and whimpered.

_Right....._

**Bellas POV.**

"Cheesecake.. Cheesecake.. ooh cheesy cheesy cheesy CAKE!" I sang, and danced with the cheesecake that both Alice and I have gotten back, from Doofus.

"BFFWHLAGSAL! We should hide the cheesecake, just in case DOOFUS.. tries to murder it with his boy cooties. Again." Alice Nodded happily.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" My eye widened in shock. Edward sound angry. And that means. BOOM! BANG! CRASH! AHHHH!

"BFFWHLAGSAL... I'm DOOMED!" I yelled, then jumped under a bunch of pillows.

"BFFWHLAGSAL! Where's our weapson!?" I heard alice say franically. I frowned, then popped my head up from under the pillows.

"They where right next to the Stilleto heels BFFWHLAGSAL" I said; worried.

"eh... WE HAVE A PROBLEM!... THEY"RE GONE!" Alice Screamed, then I screamed. Then we both screamed together.

"We have to get out of here BFFWHLAGSAL!" Alice said pulling me out of the pillows and onto her back, at vampire speed.

"we can't forget the cheesecake!" I said, then alice handed me the cheesecake, then ran out of our hidey hole, down stairs, out the front door, And into Edwards volvo, At vampire speed.

Amazingly.. Edward didn't see us.

The next thing I knew we where nearly out of forks, and half way to port Angeles.

Alice quickly put her cell up to her ear, before it even rang.

"No Edward. I was not bring either of your babies, back." Alice said roughly, then chucked the cell over to me.

"Beware.. he's all BLAHH.." she said in warning as I put the cell up to my ear.

"Bella Love.. convice alice to bring you home... please.." I rolled my eyes.

"I HAVE THE GIANT FORK AND THE SPATULA! MWAHAHAHAHAHHHAA!" I raised an eyebrow.

"JASPER GIMME THAT PHONE!" I looked over at alice, who was driving like a mad person.

"Bella Love. PLEASE tell alice to bring you home.. NOW"

"Alice.. If it was a live or death moment.. could I chuck your cell out the window?" Alice Nodded. I clicked the window button, and chucked it out.

"BYE BYE BOYS!" I screamed out the window as the cell flew threw the air, and smashed on the road behind us.

**Okay.. I just want to thank hot-sexy-vampire0330 for reviewing. **

**Supposably, i'm an evil minded person... WHO KNEW!?**


	3. uh ohh

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated, my mind just goes onto over load.. and I forget what i'm meant to be typing, and then I re-read what I had wrote and I would be like. OHSNAPCAKES... . and then i'd have to re-write all of it. NOT FUN!**

**And cause I am home alone today.. [stupid flu thing!] I went to get the bin, and the mail from the drive way.. and anyway. I was going to take my cat with me, and as soon as I got to my door..**

**I found out that my parents had locked me IN THE HOUSE!**

**And I can't unlock it.. cause they didn't leave the spare keys, and they locked it with the keys, so that means, I can't flick the lock to unlock it.**

**SO I AM STUCK INSIDE!**

**.**

**I am seriously annoyed!**

**And I have also come to a conclusion, that the guy that plays Robbie, of Angus, Thongs, and the perfect snogging, is MAJORLY HOT. I mean, I have watched that movie 5 times today! It never gets old.**

**ANYWHOS! Heres the story.**

**REVIEW ME DARLINGS!**

_**Okay.. so I wrote thatt.. a couple of weeks ago or something.**_

_**And since then, I have had a major mental blank! And I am majorly confused.**_

_**Umm.. I haven't wrote anything, cause well i've been stressed, and confsued. My feeling have been crushed, and burnt. And I really haven't been in the state of mind to write this story.**_

_**So it is on hold at the moment. Cause I can't think probably, so I am seriously VERYYYY SORRY.**_

_**I hope you all forgive me..**_

_**.**_

_**umm.. listen too 'save you' by simple plan.**_

_**:|**_

_**and and read alex evans blogs they make life better.**_

_**-nods-**_

_**-raynexox**_


End file.
